supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Junior's Picture Day Problem
Bowser Junior's Picture Day Problem is known as the 647th plush video of SMPK! Description Of The Video Bowser Junior made himself sick and can't go to picture day, but Ludwig wants him to go. Scenario The video starts with Junior licking the bathroom with his tongue to make himself sick so he won't go back to school. Ludwig is trying to tell him that it is not smart, but Junior's doing it anyway. The Next Day, Junior is now sick so he won't go to school. He has 2 boxes of tissues with him and a trash can. Junior has been coughing lots of times. Next, Ludwig came to ask Junior if he's ready for picture day at school, but Junior is too sick to go to school. Junior didn't know it was going to be picture day, because he didn't pay attention at all, because he was drawing a picture of himself hanging his teacher with a noose. He did that, because he hates his teacher so much. He mentioned that his teacher send his dad mountains of homework from the prequel of this video, Bowser's Punishment. That is what he flashbacked with his brain, but Ludwig can see it for some reason. Speaking of mountains of homework, Junior was flashbacking the dumpster truck dumping lots of trash to the dump, and that means he threw his homework away. Finally, he flashbacked that his teacher gave him the school picture day poster and then he crumbled it up and threw it away, because it's in his way of his drawing. That's why Junior didn't know about picture day. Junior really wants his picture to be taken so he can see what he looks like. Then Ludwig is telling to go look at a mirror. Junior is freaking out, because he saw a baby turtle with a ponytail and a bib on, oh wait, THAT'S ACTUALLY JUNIOR! Junior is an idiot. Junior thinks that he is a robber or president Obama living in the white house, because he's white. Ludwig decided to take Junior to the doctor's office so the doctor will take care of him and get his eyes checked. But after Ludwig asked Junior a question, "What color is my hair?", he said aquamarine. So Ludwig says that's close enough and he decided that he doesn't need his eyes to be checked. 30 Minutes Later, Junior feels so much better thanks to the medicine that can heal anybody in 0.5 seconds. Dr Miles Prower says that taking Junior back cost $100. So Ludwig is finding a way to make money, so he asked his dad after he startled him and then Bowser punched him. Bowser has 5 20s. Which means $100. Bowser wants to know why Ludwig needs the money. Ludwig decided to lie. Ludwig tried school lunch money, but he has enough money to buy his own school lunch. Then he tried electric bill, but Bowser already paid for it last week. And finally, Ludwig says that he needs the money to buy a new minion. He has heard that Dry Bones is dead because of Bowser. So Bowser gave the money to Ludwig and Ludwig paid the money for Junior. And now they made it in time. Junior took a school picture first and then Ludwig took a school picture, but then he sneezed, because of Junior's sickness. So Ludwig hopes his teacher didn't get it. And so, they went back home. Characters In The Video Bowser Junior Ludwig Bowser Brianna (Cameo) Tails Blue Toad Dry Bones (Mentioned) Poll Do you like Bowser Junior's Picture Day Problem? Yes No Kind Of I Hate It!